Confession
by Setsuna-X
Summary: Ryoma wants to confess his feelings to a certain captain but doesn’t know how to go about it so he asks the rest of the regulars for some tips. Pillar Pair TezuRyo
1. Rivals

"**Confession"**  
_By: Setsuna- X_

**Summary: **Ryoma wants to confess his feelings to a certain captain but doesn't know how to go about it so he asks the rest of the regulars for some tips. Pillar Pair TezuRyo  
**Disclaimer:** PoT and it's characters do not belong to me  
**Warning:** This contains mentions of boy x boy (yaoi, shonen-ai, BL, slash, etc.)  
**Pairings:** Eventual TezuRyo. MomoxAnn, Golden Pair, InuixKaidoh**  
Note(s): **May contain several OOC moments

* * *

**Chapter One: **_Rivals_

* * *

Ryoma knew that he liked his captain and he was willing to let the older boy know. The thought of rejection never crossed his mind. Ryoma just reasoned that Tezuka had the right to know about his feelings. If someone liked him he figured he would at least like to know too. Thus he decided to confess his feelings. The only question was …_how?_

* * *

Ryoma walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, wondering if he should ask his oyaji about it, since the older man was always claiming to know all about relationships. But as he saw the growing, perverted grin on his face Ryoma decided that he would rather keep his sanity. After breakfast Momo-senpai came to pick him up.

"Momo-senpai?" began Echizen, riding on the back of the dunk smash players bike as usual.

"What's up?"

"How do you show someone you like them?"

"What?!" yelled out Momoshiro as he suddenly put on the breaks. The bike came to a screeching halt. Ryoma's head hit Momo's back as both boys stumbled atop each other onto the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Ow…" muttered Ryoma as he clutched his head. "What was that for, Momo-senpai?" he demanded angrily.

Both boys picked themselves up gingerly, mentally checking if they had any injuries.

"Your question caught me off guard!" cried Momo indignantly.

"What do you mean? Just answer my question." Momo righted his bike and clambered on, followed shortly by Ryoma. They began their trek back to school.

"Who do you like?" asked Momo rather curious. He wanted to know who had been able to capture his cold and anti-social friends' eye. It really didn't seem as if Echizen had an interest in anyone.

"Just answer my question, Momo-senpai. When you confessed to Tachibana's little sister did you do anything special or different?"

Before Momo would have blushed and stuttered whenever his relationship with Ann was mentioned, but now he was in his 'happy-couple' mode.

"Well," he began lightly, "When I confessed I gave her a bouquet of her favorite flowers."

Ryoma gave him a dead-panned look, though Momo couldn't see it at all.

* * *

During English class Ryoma wondered if Tezuka would like flowers and if he did which ones were his favorite kind. As he continued to think about it he realized that he didn't even have money to buy flowers anyway. Though he might find some outside…

* * *

As Ryoma made his way to the cafeteria for lunch he spotted Kaidoh eating by himself. The older teen seemed to be eating quite serenely as the tennis prodigy walked over. Ryoma sat across the other boy.

"Kaidoh-senpai," called Ryoma, startling Kaidoh from his intensive eating. The snake-shot player brought his head up, a glare for disturbing his peace on his face. The older teen simply grunted in greeting.

"How do you show someone you like them?"

The suddenness and content of the question caused Kaidoh to choke on his lunch and then instantly blush. Ryoma looked on at the rapidly reddening teen in confusion. His large golden eyes were trained on Kaidoh and his head tilted to the side. Kaidoh didn't know what to do or say. Was his kouhai confessing his feelings for him in a round about way? But Echizen was more blunt than that. If he had wanted to say he liked him then he would have said it already.

Too bad Kaidoh's mind wasn't working so logically.

All he could see and think about were those large, luminous eyes and the alluring emerald-black hair framing that small pixie-like face. Kaidoh could feel his face heating up once more. Sure he could admit that the younger tennis player was cute, but he didn't reciprocate his feelings.

Ryoma was becoming annoyed. He had been trying to regain his senpai's attention, but it seemed that the snake-shot player was stunned silent. Before Ryoma could utter another word, however, Kaidoh suddenly spoke.

"I'm sorry, Echizen. I'm, uh, flattered you feel that way about me but I can't return your feelings. There's already someone I like."

Ryoma just blinked at his senpai confusedly. 'What?'

Kaidoh quickly packed up his things and turned around, ready to leave the lunchroom lest things become more awkward, but bumped into someone as soon as he turned.

"So, Echizen has a crush on Kaidoh, but Kaidoh like someone else. Ii data," said Inui as he scribbled in his notebook. He had come down to the cafeteria to buy some bread, but came over to hear the conversation between the two normally quiet tennis players. He had to admit though that he didn't expect to hear such interesting material.

Kaidoh, if possible, became even redder as the person he had a crush on was suddenly standing in front of him so close.

"So Kaidoh, who do you like?" asked Inui, somewhat jealous. He had liked his kouhai for a while now, but didn't think the boy was mature enough to start having feelings of love for other people. Why else would he spend hours coming up with perfect training menus for someone if he didn't like them?

Kaidoh shifted his eyes nervously. He never expected his senior to ask him that. Running away that moment seemed like a good idea, but maybe he could finally rid himself of that heavy feeling in his chest. Echizen was still looking on at the whole thing, so maybe this was the perfect opportunity to let Echizen down. The younger boy could see that he really did like someone already and prove that it wasn't just an excuse to turn him down.

Gathering all the courage he could muster, as if it was a tennis match, Kaidoh steeled himself from any answer his senpai would give him. Despite his efforts his face was still crimson.

"I—I have a crush on you, Inui-senpai," Kaidoh managed out, his gaze shifting to the floor immediately.

Both Ryoma and Inui were struck silent.

Inui's notebook clattered to the floor as if in slow motion. If someone were able to see behind the glare on his glasses they would see his eyes widen tremendously. He was in a state of shock. Ryoma was fairing a little better at least. After the initial confession he started analyzing the circumstances that surrounded the bandanna-wearing boys' confession.

Kaidoh-senpai had simply crashed into the person he liked while turning around and confessed. It seemed like a plausible way to gain the other persons, in this case it is Inui-senpai, attention. Seeing all that he needed to Ryoma slipped away to his next class.

_  
TBC_

* * *

**A/N: **New story, and finally a multi-chaptered one. This probably won't be more than 5 chapters. Thanks for reading. This will be updated once a week or maybe sooner depending on how fast I type.


	2. Geniuses

"**Confession"**  
_By: Setsuna- X_

**Summary: **Ryoma wants to confess his feelings to a certain captain but doesn't know how to go about it so he asks the rest of the regulars for some tips. Pillar Pair TezuRyo  
**Disclaimer:** PoT and it's characters do not belong to me  
**Warning:** This contains mentions of boy x boy (yaoi, shonen-ai, BL, slash, etc.)  
**Pairings:** Eventual TezuRyo. MomoxAnn, Golden Pair, InuixKaidoh**  
Note(s): **May contain several OOC moments

* * *

**Chapter Two: **_Geniuses  
_

* * *

Still thinking over what he should do in order to confess to Tezuka properly Ryoma wandered around the library. He had library duty that day, so that meant that he had to return the books the class had used. During his wandering he spotted Fuji-senpai looking through the dictionary section. Knowing there were hardly any instances where he could see the tensai alone Ryoma decided to take his chance at the moment.

"Fuji-senpai," called Ryoma as he approached the older tennis player by the bookshelves.

"Hm? Oh, Echizen, how are you?" asked Fuji pleasantly, his smile on his face.

"Uh, I'm good—"

"That's nice. Did you need something?"

"I need some advice."

"Really?" asked Fuji highly intrigued. He opened his cerulean eyes and stared at the freshman. Echizen was a really independent, blunt, and forward individual. Asking for help or advice was not natural for him. To be so forward with saying he needs assistance was a miracle in itself, therefore Fuji decided to treat this with the utmost seriousness.

"How do you show someone you like them?"

And Fuji had to admit he was not expecting _that _question. Love advice? Help with relationships? Did Echizen really see him as the romancing type? That was more like Oishi's department. Nevertheless his kouhai had asked him for advice and he is a genius, how could he say no to helping out?

"Well, depends on who the person is. Care to tell me?"

Ryoma noticed a trick when he saw one. That skill wasn't only limited to tennis. "Can't say," he merely responded. He could tell that his senpai was mildly disappointed, as the older boys smile had faded a little.

"Well," said Fuji, "maybe if you described them a bit to me then I could come up with some good advice."

Ryoma thought it over. He really didn't want to reveal anything that was unnecessary. Gossip within the regulars traveled fast. But without providing the tensai with a mild profile he wouldn't be able to gain any sound advice.

"Well, the person plays tennis." Inwardly Ryoma congratulated himself. A lot of people played tennis. Fuji wouldn't be able to tell who it was.

"That goes without saying, Echizen," responded Fuji. 'You won't be able to trick me so easily.'

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, just that I don't think you would ever like someone if they didn't play tennis. So, tell me something else or I won't be able to help you."

Ryoma looked put out. What else could he say without giving too much information away?

"They're older than me."

"Oh?" Fuji raised his eyebrows in surprise. Well that ruled out all of Echizen's freshman fans. "Second or third year? Or are they older?" he asked, smiling widely at Echizen's surprised face.

"Does it matter? Either way they're older than me."

"Hmm, alright then. Do you want me to keep asking questions or are you going to be free-giving with more information?"

Ryoma thought about it. It would be easier if his senpai asked the questions, that way he didn't have to think too much about the information he should or should not give. On the other hand, Fuji-senpai is sneaky and could easily guess who it was if he asked the right questions. Deciding it was too much of a hassle to contemplate further Ryoma just answered.

"Okay, you can ask me questions, but only five." He reasoned that it would be much safer this way.

"Alright, but in that case you have to answer all of them truthfully."

Too bad Fuji was one step ahead. He wasn't called a tensai for nothing.

Ryoma thought about it some more, a little worried about that extra rule, but figured he didn't care anymore and it was almost time for practice anyway.

"Fine."

"Excellent," Fuji happily exclaimed. "Alright, is it a female or male?"

Ryoma's eyes widened. Did Fuji-senpai already suspect…?

"…Male." Fuji didn't look too surprised and Ryoma didn't question his good fortune.

"Are they a regular on our tennis team?"

Ryoma looked a little nervous. Fuji was too close to figuring it out.

"Yes," he answered looking around the library and not into his senpai's blue eyes.

Inwardly Fuji was laughing evilly. He loved finding new things about the people around him, especially very personal things that no one else knew. So far he confirmed that the person was a _male_ and went to their school. Perfect. It was easier to reduce the people Echizen would like. Eiji and Oishi are an exclusive couple and he just couldn't see Echizen with either of them. He also hardly talked to Taka-san or Inui. The only ones left was himself, Momo, Kaidoh, and Tezuka. He'd have to think of some clever questions to be able to eliminate the remaining choices.

"Does he have brown hair?" asked Fuji. Three of them had brown hair, so it would narrow it down more that way.

Ryoma was very reluctant to answer, but he knew he wouldn't be able to walk away from this conversation unscathed. Not when his senpai was looking at him with those sharp blue eyes.

"Yes," he answered, looking away once more.

Fuji's grin grew wider. He still had two questions left. Perfect.

"Has he beaten you in a tennis match?"

Ryoma's eyes grew wide. His and Fuji-senpai's match was never concluded, and Kawamura-san is unable to beat him. Ryoma grumbled inwardly. 'Fuji-senpai really is a tensai.'

"…Yes." He didn't know what he hated more. Confirming Fuji's suspicions or admitting that he had lost a tennis match against someone that wasn't his father.

Fuji's face broke out in unexpected glee. One could tell that what he was sporting now was a true smile as his eyes danced in mirth. "Saa…Is it Tezuka then?"

Ryoma knew that Fuji-senpai already knew for sure it was Tezuka and only wanted to hear him confirm it. Instead of voicing it, which would have pleased Fuji more, Ryoma only nodded in answer, receiving a little pleasure in noticing the tensai's smile dim at little at not being able to get what he wanted.

Fuji's grin returned soon enough. "Well, you want to let Tezuka know you like him?" Ryoma nodded again. That was the whole point of their little question and answer session. "Considering that it's Tezuka," –did he really have to repeat it so much?- "I think something small and simple would be best."

"You mean, get him something?"

Fuji looked at Ryoma like he was dumb, "Well, yes. Usually people shower the person they love with gifts." Ryoma felt himself choking on his own spit at the word 'love'. He didn't really _love _his Buchou, did he? He knew he liked him that was all.

"What kind of gifts would he like?"

Fuji looked like he was contemplating hard as he scrunched up his face in thought. Ryoma, thinking the whole thing was taking to long, began to tap his foot.

"A book!" announced Fuji, as if the answer was grand enough to warrant a few thousand yen.

Ryoma rolled his eyes at that. Of course a _book_. Everyone knew that Tezuka loved to read. "What kind of book?" he asked instead of snippily remarking that he could have thought of that.

"Well, Tezuka loves history. Maybe something like that."

"Thank you, Fuji-senpai," said Ryoma as he began to make his way out of the library, hoping they weren't too late to afternoon practice.

"Ne, Echizen!" called out Fuji. Ryoma turned around. "Don't forget that I still have one more question to ask!"

Ryoma scowled. "You won already Fuji-senpai. You guessed correctly."

"Saa, but I still have a question left."

"So?"

Fuji's smile widened more. "So if you don't want me to say anything then you'll let me keep this question for later."

Ryoma's eyes widened. His senpai was a conniving, blackmailing _genius_. He groaned inwardly. "Fine!" he spat out as he turned once again on his way to the tennis clubhouse.

Fuji just chuckled to himself as he gathered his materials and made his way to the clubhouse as well.

* * *

Upon reaching the clubhouse Ryoma noticed that someone was starring intently at him from the shadows that were in the shower room. Opting to ignore it he changed quietly, but faster than normal. He was only around four minutes late.

Out of the gathered darkness stepped out Inui. Trying not to look too startled at the emergence of his creepy senpai Ryoma just calmly gathered his tennis racket.

"May I have a word with you, Echizen?" asked Inui with odd politeness.

"Uh, sure."

"I just want you to know that Kaidoh and I are now a couple." Ryoma just nodded dumbly. What did that have to do with him anyway? Noticing that Echizen's expression hadn't changed nor did he say anything Inui wondered what the problem was and curious as well. "Aren't you upset now?" he asked bluntly.

"No. Should I be?"

Inui looked at him, still confused. Was his data wrong? From what he overheard Kaidoh say he gathered that the freshman had a crush on his boyfriend. "That's good then," said Inui, not really sure what to say anymore. He turned to walk away, but Echizen's voice called him back.

"Ne, senpai, can I ask for your advice on something?" Inui looked at him like he grew another head. Noticing that Echizen wasn't going to ask without any prompt made him nod his head.

"How do you show someone you like them?"

Now Inui was more confused than ever. Didn't Echizen have a crush on Kaidoh, and hadn't he just told him that they were dating? Was this a trick of some sort? Though, according to his data, Echizen really wasn't one for tricks. The freshman was more straightforward than that. So that only meant that the tennis star didn't have a crush on his Kaidoh, but on someone else. He let out a relived sigh. It would have been stressing to have practice if a love triangle was occurring on the courts.

Out of nowhere did Inui pull out his trusty notebook, silently muttering 'Ii data'. Ryoma looked at the tall third year in annoyance. Was this kind of data really necessary on the tennis courts?

"Well?" prompted Ryoma, a glare and an annoyed pout making its way onto his face.

"Oh right," began Inui, adjusting his glasses and causing them to momentarily glare. "In order to show someone you like them you must be close to them and spend time with them as well." Ryoma wasn't sure how to really accomplish that. Tezuka went home long after he did and during practice as captain Tezuka had to oversee the whole club. It would seem odd for him to stand near him so much.

"Thanks Inui-senpai," said Ryoma, letting the older teen know that it was the end of their conversation and he was not allowed to ask any more questions. Inui looked a little put out, but was also surprised at the sudden manners Echizen displayed and jotted those down. Ryoma stepped around Inui and walked onto the tennis courts.

_  
TBC_

* * *

**A/N: **First, thanks everyone for reading! I'm glad a lot of people liked this and as a special treat I decided to post this sooner. The other chapters _might_ still be uploaded on a weekly basis though.

_Thanks especially for my reviewers:_  
**  
fullofmisery-**thanks for reading and reviewing  
**EternalYaoiFanGurl4Lyfe-**Thanks so much! Your review made me happy, heh heh P  
**EvCaCeLy-**Thanks and I love pillar pair too.  
**SerenityKaraTinaWolf-**Thankies for the review. I'm glad you liked it.  
**Buchouslvr-**haha, I hoped he wasn't _too_ OOC  
**Gwynhafra-**lol, thanks. I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic too.  
**Mikkimikka-**haha, thanks so much for you're review. That was a funny picture. But Shh… you might give some stuff away, haha  
**Shadowhawk-**lol, thanks! I'm glad you liked it.  
**Blue-eyed Fox-**glad you liked it! And thanks for reviewing. Here's that update.  
**Kj101-**haha, well, here's that update then.  
**Yumi2482-**thanks for reviewing.


	3. Golden Pair

"**Confession"**  
_By: Setsuna- X_

**Summary: **Ryoma wants to confess his feelings to a certain captain but doesn't know how to go about it so he asks the rest of the regulars for some tips. Pillar Pair TezuRyo  
**Disclaimer:** PoT and it's characters do not belong to me  
**Warning:** This contains mentions of boy x boy (yaoi, shonen-ai, BL, slash, etc.)  
**Pairings:** Eventual TezuRyo. MomoxAnn, Golden Pair, InuixKaidoh**  
Note(s): **May contain several OOC moments

* * *

**Chapter Three- **_Golden Pair_

* * *

As soon as Ryoma stepped onto the courts he was immediately assaulted by Eiji. Though perhaps 'assaulted' was too harsh.

"Kiku..maru..senpai…too tight.." Ryoma managed to gasp out.

"Eiji, let him go, he can't breathe!" cried Oishi, saving the freshman.

Kikumaru let go immediately at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. "Sorry Ochibi!" Ryoma glared at the acrobatic player lightly as Oishi-senpai hovered over him.

"Are you alright, Echizen?" the Moon Volley specialist asked worriedly.

"Hai."

"Nya, Ochibi, let's go practice!" Ryoma nodded but then before taking a step an idea came into his head. Oishi-senpai or Kikumaru-senpai both had to confess to one another once if they were going out so it made more sense to ask them about this than anyone else, and having them both together would be better.

"Wait senpai," called Ryoma. Both Eiji and Oishi turned to look at the shorter boy.

"What is it Echizen?" Ryoma walked over to where they were standing.

"I have a question for both of you." Oishi and Eiji turned to each other in unison, both confused at what the tennis prodigy wanted to know. Noticing they were waiting Ryoma just asked.

"How do you show someone you like them?"

Before Oishi could open his mouth Eiji had launched himself atop of Ryoma, gripping him in a restraining and enthusiastic hug. "Waah! Ochibi likes someone! He's all grown-up. Nooo! Ochibi!" wailed Eiji dramatically.

Ryoma felt his face fighting over becoming pale in dread or red in embarrassment. It settled on a rather awkward shade of pink on his face.

"Eiji!" chastised Oishi, concerned over Echizen's lack of air and trying to keep his secret a _secret_. It wasn't often that the freshman ever asked for anything and in order to Echizen to trust them enough to ask something else later they had to retain his trust. Kikumaru stepped away from the younger boy but there was a large grin on his face.

"So, who's the lucky person?" asked the redhead. Oishi would have intervened, but he had to admit that he was curious as well. He couldn't really picture his kouhai romantically involved with anyone.

Ryoma was wondering if this really was such a great idea after all. His senpai was too loud sometimes. He only hoped that no one had heard them.

"Not telling," answered Ryoma bluntly, crossing his arms across his chest awkwardly since he was still holding his tennis racket.

"Aww, don't be like that, Ochibi," cried Eiji, clinging onto Ryoma's shoulder.

"Yadda."

The older teen just pouted up at his boyfriend. "Oishi, Ochibi is being mean!"

Oishi looked at his adorable boyfriend and gave him a reassuring smile. "He doesn't mean to be, Eiji. Echizen, it's okay if you don't want us to know, but do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

Ryoma looked reluctant, but realizing that this was _Oishi_-_senpai_ he knew that there was no alternative agenda when he asked that question. The other was too good and nice, unlike a certain tensai who is using the information as blackmail. "Fine," he still said reluctantly. Eiji's face suddenly became happy again.

"So, who is it?" asked the acrobatic player. Oishi and Ryoma both groaned. "What?" asked Eiji, looking back and forth between the freshman and the vice-captain.

"Echizen, is it a boy or a girl?" asked Oishi calmly, ignoring his boyfriend for the moment.

For some reason hearing that question asked from his kind senpai made him a little embarrassed. "A boy," he muttered out. Eiji was about to go on another wailing trip, but Oishi kept him in check.

"Older or your age?" he couldn't really see Echizen liking someone _younger _than him.

Ryoma felt a sudden sense of deja-vu. This was the same trail Fuji-senpai used. Maybe he had overestimated his vice-captain's kindness and the older teen _did_ have an alternative plan. Well, he wasn't going to be tricked so easily! "Older," he answered simply.

"I see," simply said Oishi, asking no further questions. Ryoma had to admit he was a bit disoriented at that.

"Nya, Oishi, can I speak now?"

"Of course, Eiji."

"So, Ochibi, who is it?"

"Never mind that!" Ryoma raised his voice slightly. The question was getting annoying and the fact that Fuji-senpai already knew didn't sit too well with him. "Just, can you answer my question?"

Eiji looked a little put out, but regained his usual cheerfulness fast enough. "Well, when Oishi asked me out—" Oishi blushed at that "-- he bought me a tube of my favorite toothpaste and said—" and here Kikumaru-senpai tried his best Oishi impression "--'Eiji, here. I want you to have this and I hope you continue smiling with me forever. I love you.' "

Oishi was now a permanent shade of red. That was a very personal confession, but Eiji just said it so casually. It led Oishi to believe this wasn't the first time Eiji had relayed this story.

"He was so sweet!" laughed Eiji as he wrapped his arms around Oishi. Ryoma didn't know how to react to what he had just heard. The confession was so sickenly…_sweet._ He couldn't imagine himself saying something like that with a straight face, let alone meaning it. And wouldn't Tezuka wonder why he had gotten him a tube of toothpaste of all things?

Despite being red in the face Oishi felt that he had to give better advice than his boyfriend. "Echizen, a good way to show someone that you like them is to call them by their first name." At that Kikumaru turned a little red himself, embarrassed that he still called the moon volley specialist by his family name. He shuffled his feet a little, but went unnoticed by both Ryoma and Oishi. Ryoma just nodded his head, wondering how it would sound calling Tezuka "Kunimitsu". It had taken him a while to stop referring to the older teen as 'Buchou' or 'Tezuka-buchou'.

"Uh, thanks so much for the help, Kikumaru-senpai, Oishi-senpai." Ryoma turned around and walked away a little faster than normal. He overheard Oishi chastising the acrobatic player about being so frank about their personal matters and Kikumaru wailing about how he was sorry for not calling Oishi by his first name. Ryoma didn't know that asking for help could be so draining on his nerves. To feel better he decided to practice some power shots with Kawamura-senpai.

_  
TBC_

* * *

**A/N:** First of all, I'm really happy by the large warm reception this fic has gotten. All my PoT fics are written on a whim, so giving myself a deadline is pretty fun and interesting. Hope the chapters don't disappoint. Anyway, thanks again to all who read and to my reviewers (this fic's for you!)

**Blue-eyed Fox**- thanks and things will work out for our dear Ryoma-kun  
**mikkimikka-**Haha, I feel like I use Fuji as a plot device as well (cuz he's just too good at it!) haha, and Inui is very creepy  
**Gwynhafra-**thanks for the review and for reading. Go Fuji!  
**EvCaCeLy-**thanks for your review. This fic will probably be anywhere between 5-7 chapters.  
**yumi2482**-thanks  
**shadowhawk-**haha, you're welcome. Fuji can be extremely creepy if he wants to as well, and poor Inui, he's probably still confused over the whole thing  
**EternalYaoiFanGurl4Lyfe-**(first, I love your user name, lol) haha, thanks for your review. I think Inui just felt that Ryoma was treading on his territory so he claimed Karou as his own before Ryoma had any ideas of taking the snake-shot player away.  
**buchouslvr-**Thanks, and hope you enjoyed this chapter  
**simplistikmind-**lol, poor Tezuka will probably more confused than anything  
**kj101-**well, this just got updated today. Updates are going to be once a week, so the next would be on May 18, then May 25, and considering if I make a 6th chapter, it'll be updated on June 1. It'll be anywhere from 5-7 chapters. And a maybe on finishing before May 29…I'll try though. If I finish typing it sooner I may post sooner as well. Haha, I'm really glad that you really like this though and I'll see what I can do about updating faster.

**_Thanks again everyone for reading and especially to those who reviewed. This story wouldn't exist if people didn't like it. Oh, and Happy Mothers Day!_**


	4. Personalities

"**Confession"**  
_By: Setsuna- X_

**Summary: **Ryoma wants to confess his feelings to a certain captain but doesn't know how to go about it so he asks the rest of the regulars for some tips. Pillar Pair TezuRyo**  
Disclaimer:** PoT and it's characters do not belong to me**  
Warning:** This contains mentions of boy x boy (yaoi, shonen-ai, BL, slash, etc.)**  
Pairings:** Eventual TezuRyo. MomoxAnn, Golden Pair, InuixKaidoh**  
Note(s): **May contain several OOC moments

* * *

**Chapter Four- **_Personalities_

* * *

Ryoma walked over to where Kawamura-senpai was stretching. After all the talks he had with his other senpai today he figured he should stick by the only one who he hadn't asked yet. Besides, he needed to get at least one more piece of advice, especially considering most of the other regulars had given him some already. After a quick glance around the tennis courts Ryoma noticed that Tezuka still wasn't present, which ultimately worked in his favor.

"Ne, Kawamura-senpai," called Ryoma, standing in front of the power player.

"Yes, Echizen?" asked Taka, wondering what the normally quiet boy wanted. Despite being on the same team he and Echizen hardly conversed; so this was nothing short of a miracle. Usually the young tennis star could be found mooching burgers off Momo and Eiji, or challenging every powerful player in sight.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Taka tried to hide his surprise at the request, but his eyes betrayed him as they widened. "Uh, sure, anything, Echizen, though I'm not sure if I'll know the answer."

Ryoma thought it over for a second and decided to ask anyway. "How do you show someone you like them?"

Now Taka knew that he hadn't hidden his surprise at all. His mouth had dropped open as his eyes grew ever wider than before. Ryoma didn't seem to like the expression on his senpai's face if his glare was anything to go by. The power player collected himself, but a light pink was spread across his cheeks.

"Ah, well," the older teen began awkwardly and nervously. "When you like someone and you want to show them then I suggest doing little things they'll appreciate, like buying them lunch or carrying their books; little helpful things."

Ryoma took this all in as he nodded his head in understanding, although it would be weird if he offered to carry Tezuka's books up to the senior's rooms. "Thanks, Kawamura-senpai," said Ryoma truthfully. At least he had the decency to not prod him about who he liked.

"No problem. Glad I could be of some help," the senior replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"Wanna play a match?" Ryoma offered as his thanks. He never really offered to play a game, so this showed how much he was grateful.

"Sure, just let me get my racquet," said Taka-san as he walked over to where he had placed his tennis bag. As soon as the older player touched his racquet his whole personality changed.

"OHH, GREATO!! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU, ECHIZEN!" shouted the power player while swinging his tennis racquet around over his head.

Ryoma faintly smiled and took his place on the other side of the net. "You're welcome to try, Kawamura-senpai!" he shouted back.

Taka smirked as he began their rally by serving first. Ryoma ran up to the net after swiftly returning the ball over the net. Both players smirked as they played, each hitting the ball over to the other. After a few Drive B's and a Hadoukyuu the score as 5-3 in Echizen's favor. Seeing that he might lose the match Taka (while in his burning mode) yelled out to the tennis star.

"Echizen!" Ryoma's attention was diverted from his serve toward his opponent. "Still wanna know how to show someone you like them!?" yelled out the power player, catching the attention of everyone in the club, and also a certain Captain as he entered the court to watch the practice.

Ryoma was stunned. As he was about to serve the ball simply fell limply from his raised arm, his eyes wide with shock. He could hear the rest of the club members whispering with each other, especially the Regulars, who have seemed to bunch up together in a knit group.

"You have to beat them in tennis!" at last shouted Kawamura, swinging his racquet around. "COME ON, BABY!" he taunted.

Ryoma could feel the color drain from his face. Sure, he really didn't care that people knew that he liked someone, but the thing that bothered him was that now the whole club knew!

"Echizen!" called a stern voice somewhere from behind him.

Ryoma closed his eyes as he regained his breathing. He surely recognized that voice. It was that same confident, commanding, and strong voice that shouted orders for the team members to run laps everyday. Turning around, he opened his eyes and stared into the eyes of the person he had been asking about all day.

"It's your serve."

Ryoma nodded, surprised he was able to keep his composure, especially since he spotted Fuji-senpai smiling sadistically somewhere near Kikumaru-senpai and Tezuka.

Turning back to the game Ryoma vowed that he was going to pulverize his senpai for causing him such distress.

Launching a twist serve Ryoma gained a no-touch ace. His second serve resulted in a short rally, and soon he had won another game, ending the match at 6-3 with him as the winner.

"Mada mada dane, Kawamura-senpai," muttered Ryoma as he made his way off the court to get away from the obvious stares and whispers in his direction. He faintly heard Tezuka shouting to everyone to go back to practice.

_TBC_

* * *

**A/N:** Waaahh! omg… I'm so sorry everyone. I really haven't felt well these past 2 weeks and so wasn't able to post the chapter as promised, so here it finally is. Sorry again for the lateness. Anime Con at Rosemont, IL just finished last Sunday and I was dead tired from all the walking and shopping that I didn't have a chance to type this up. Regardless here it is and thanks for reading, especially to my reviewers and to those waiting for this chapter patiently.

**yumi2482- **thanks  
**AsianTennisPlyr- **his confession should be coming up soon…  
**EvCaCeLy- **Golden pair is always so sweet! Haha Hope your mom had a good time in France!  
**shadowhawk- **haha, thanks for that very descriptive review—you could easily turn that into a cute drabble.  
**Gwynhafra86**- Taka-san can give advice… just don't give him a racquet afterwards  
**mikkimikka- **lol, thanks!  
**kj101-** haha, ah, that Fuji…always sneaking around and doing things to entertain himself  
**Blue-eyed Fox-** XD thanks!  
**Wild Dragon's Breath- **Eiji loves toothpaste and brushing his teeth. He also likes getting new flavors and stuff. Thanks for the review!


	5. Confession Part 1

"**Confession"**  
_By: Setsuna- X_

**Summary: **Ryoma wants to confess his feelings to a certain captain but doesn't know how to go about it, so he asks the rest of the regulars for some tips. Pillar Pair TezuRyo**  
Disclaimer:** PoT and its characters do not belong to me**  
Warning:** This contains mentions of boy x boy (yaoi, shonen-ai, BL, slash, etc.)**  
Pairings:** Eventual TezuRyo. MomoxAnn, Golden Pair, InuixKaidoh**  
Note(s): **May contain several OOC moments

**Chapter Five- **_Confession 1/2_

Despite keeping his cool because of Tezuka's encouragement against the practice match with Kawamura-senpai, once in the clubroom Ryoma felt briefly mortified. He knew how gossip and information traveled through the club and really wasn't looking forward to facing the rest of his fellow teammates. He had a feeling that all his senpai, minus Tezuka-buchou, Oishi-senpai, and Kaidoh-senpai, would be hounding him for more information, and obviously tease him about it.

It wasn't as if he was embarrassed, it was just a nuisance to have to deal with it.

Besides, other than Fuji-senpai, no one else knew _who_ he had a crush on. Ryoma figured that leaving for the day was a logical and effective way to stall from having to face the other regular members.

Kawamura's exclamation had ruined all the undercover planning and advice gathering he had done all day. He sat at the bench and gathered himself. After hearing everyone's advice he decided to create a plan. Ryoma listed everyone's advice in his head, making sure he had it all correct.

1. Give flowers (Momo-senpai)  
2. Turn around, crash, and then confess straightforwardly (Kaidoh-senpai)  
3. Buy Tezuka a history book (Fuji-senpai)  
4. Be close and spend time with Tezuka (Inui-senpai)  
5. Buy toothpaste and confess very sweetly (according to Eiji-senpai)  
6. Use Tezuka's first name when speaking with him (Oishi-senpai)  
7. Do little things that Tezuka would appreciate, like carry his books or buying him lunch (Kawamura-senpai)  
8. Beat Tezuka in tennis (Kawamura-senpai)

He had to admit that he didn't know what to do when confessing to Tezuka, and therefore he had asked all his senpai for advice, but there didn't seem to be anything on the list that he cared to do. Well, except to beat Tezuka in tennis that is. But his senpai were older and they should know these kinds of things – maybe what they advised had some merit.

He quickly gathered his materials, shrugging out of his tennis clothes and dressing once again into his school uniform. Making sure that all three rackets were tucked away into his tennis bag Ryoma shifted it onto his right shoulder. He opened the door slightly, peering around first. If any of the regulars saw him sneaking off none of them would let him leave and would badger him incessantly.

Glancing about, Ryoma noticed that no one was looking in his direction, a miracle probably procured by Tezuka's commanding presence and voice—one of the things Ryoma really liked about the other boy.

He sneaked around the clubhouse, careful to stay close to the walls of the building. For once glad of his lack of height, Ryoma was able to duck out of the way by crouching near several bushes and curving around the tree trunks. He chanced a quick glance around the tennis courts, making sure that no one was looking in his direction. Unfortunately someone was.

His golden eyes met stern hazel ones. Tezuka's normal frown softened when he realized that the rustling near the bushes was the tennis clubs' young pillar. Ryoma felt his body stiffen. Besides Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai to find him, the third worst would be Tezuka.

Tezuka merely gave him a glance once over then slightly nodded his head toward him. Ryoma sighed in surprised relief, shooting Tezuka a thankful smile. The young captain at first looked surprised to see such a warm and relieved smile on Echizen's face that his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

Gaining back his composure, Tezuka's mask went into place as he turned his back away from the tennis star.

After Tezuka turned, Ryoma himself turned the other way as well as he sprinted toward the school's exit, jogging from the location as fast as he could with his tennis bag across his back. Once realizing that no one was immediately after him he slowed his pace. He figured he had a few hours before the bookstores closed and decided now was the perfect time to start showing Tezuka that he liked him.

Once at the bookstore Ryoma looked around but nothing seemed interesting. He knew that Tezuka would like a book on history, as Fuji-sempai had recommended, but reading all the titles was boring him. Finally he settled on a thick, brown book that still had some dust on it. It looked old enough to be a history book, or so Ryoma's mind supplied. He quickly purchased the book and began his walk home.

On his way there, on one of the lawns he usually passed by, was a garden. He remembered Momo-senpai's words from the morning and decided to grab a few of them. They wouldn't be missed.

He leaned down and grabbed a fistful of flowers. They were yellow and a bit fluffy. They didn't really smell all that nice, but it at least they were flowers. Finally making it home, Ryoma escaped his father for a while as he grabbed a glass of water and placed the yellow flowers within, placing them on his desk next to the book he had purchased.

Finally deciding to give his father the time of day, Ryoma made his way toward the back yard. He grabbed his tennis equipment after changing his clothes, and kicked his father awake.

"Ow! What was that for, Ryoma?" whined Nanjiroh as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Get up, Old Man. I want a match."

Nanjiroh just smirked as he got up. "Hai, hai."

Nanjiroh let Ryoma have first serve and the match started from there. Nanjiroh wasn't sure where this new-found drive to defeat him came from, but he was willing to help Ryoma train. He wanted his son to be the best after all. He'd get bored otherwise.

They played long and hard into the night before Ryoma's mother called them in for dinner. Ryoma vowed that although he hadn't beaten his father, that he would surely beat Tezuka this time – it was advice from Kawamura-senpai after all.

Before going to bed Ryoma realized that he had forgotten to get some toothpaste while he was out. He hurried to the bathroom and grabbed the tube that sat on the sink. It had just been opened a few days ago, so surely it was still good enough to give as a gift? He placed the tube in his bag so he wouldn't forget to take it with him in the morning.

**The Next Day**

Ryoma woke up early, for once, and made his way down to breakfast. To say that his parents were surprised was an understatement. Throughout the whole meal they just looked at him with wide eyes. 'Why was their son up so early?'

Before being able to ask their son, Ryoma gathered his things, petted Karupin, and made his trek to school. Kawamura-sempai also recommended that he do little things that Tezuka would appreciate. Going to club early and helping set up – it would seem it was something that Tezuka would appreciate.

As he got there he noticed that other members of the club were already there. How could they bring themselves to come to school so early? Without being seen, Ryoma made his way into the club room and placed the gifts he got for Tezuka in his locker. He noticed that the flowers he had picked had withered a bit while in his bag. They didn't look too good, but they would have to do.

He changed into his tennis uniform and went to the storage locker. He gathered the tennis nets and a box of tennis balls. Although he struggled carrying all these things by himself, he still managed to make his way onto the court. The rest of the freshman, including the freshman trio headed by Horio, were already there practicing their swings.

"Ryoma!" "Ryoma-kun!" shouted the freshman trio as they ran up to him.

Ryoma just placed the box on the floor, alongside his tennis bag.

"Where were you? You missed practice yesterday after school."

"Somewhere," answered Ryoma as he took out the net from the box. "Here, help me with this," said the tennis star as he shoved the net into Horio's arms.

"Ehhh!" shouted Horio.

"Sure thing, Ryoma-kun!" shouted Kachiro and Katsuo over Horio's exclamation.

"Thanks."

Together they fixed up the nets so when the Regular's arrived they could practice as well.

Throughout their set up Tezuka had arrived from his daily meeting with Ryuuzaki-sensei. Ryoma was instantly aware of the other tennis players' presence as he exuded an almost visible aura. Tezuka just stood there, by the chain link fence, overlooking the freshman as they continued setting up the courts. Ryoma peaked out from under his white cap and happened to glance at the surprised look on the Captains face. Seems like arriving to club early and actually helping out worked wonders. Ryoma let a small smirk filter on his face. This was all too easy.

-

The rest of practice continued without incident. The school bell rang, alerting the students that their first class of the day was about to begin. Ryoma noticed that Tezuka, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, and Fuji were all making their way to the third floor. Ryoma himself had his classes in the first floor only.

Gathering himself, Ryoma called out.

"Tezuka-buchou!"

The taller boy turned around, wondering what Echizen needed. This behavior was highly unorthodox.

"Yes, Echizen?" asked the student council president.

"Let me help you carry your books to class. It looks like you have quite a pile there," responded Ryoma, Tezuka looked down in his arms and noticed that he was only carrying three books. Certainly he didn't need help with that. But as he looked on at Echizen he could see the clear challenge in those golden eyes. Tezuka knew that no matter what he said on the matter, Echizen was going to help him carry his books.

Tezuka wasn't so sure why he didn't want the freshman's help. Although it mostly centered on the fact that he didn't need help to begin with, but he also had to admit it was because this new behavior was throwing him off.

The rest of the Seigaku regulars were looking on at the scene in interest. Only Fuji really knew what was going on, and it looked as if Inui was catching on as well, considering that he had his notebook out and was furiously taking notes.

"Thank you for your help, Echizen," finally replied Tezuka, handing the younger boy a book to carry. It was the lightest of the three.

Ryoma looked on at his burden in disgust. This absolutely made no sense. How was carrying Tezuka's [or should he start calling the Captain 'Kunimitsu'?] considered a romantic confession? Ryoma noticed that Tezu-_Kunimitsu_ was analyzing him in a new light, probably wondering what he was up to.

The travel up the stairs mostly had Kikumaru chatting away anyone's ear who was willing to listen. This mostly included Oishi, who just loved the energy his partner exuded at all times. Finally the group made it onto the third floor. Kikumaru and Fuji went on to their class, while Inui and Oishi entered another room.

"This is my class," intoned Tezuka.

Ryoma just nodded his head in consent and handed over the book he had been carrying.

"Thank you," said Tezuka softly.

Ryoma could feel something funny going on inside his stomach, like a tennis ball couldn't stop jumping around inside.

"No problem, see you at practice," said Ryoma as he turned and headed back down the stairs to his own class.

Tezuka took a silent moment analyzing the small tennis star. It had been an odd morning, but he certainly wasn't ready for what was to come.

-

**A/N: **Okay, new chapter up. There should only be one or two more chapters max left in this story. Sorry it took so long to update, but it is simply so hard for me to sit down and write all the time. Hope people enjoyed this latest installment! I know my writing style has changed a bit since the last chapter, but I hope not too much. Until next time!

_Last Updated: 05-22-2008  
Updated: 05-02-2012_


End file.
